When I Come Back From The Sea
by begodeluxe
Summary: Bawa aku pada gelembung di buritan kapal, pada burung camar di pucuk tiang penyangga, pada sepoi angin laut dan aroma asin samudra. Bawa aku—padamu. / AU.


"Bawa aku pada gelembung di buritan kapal, pada burung camar di pucuk tiang penyangga, pada sepoi angin laut dan aroma asin samudra. Bawa aku—padamu."

Tanpa pinta terucap pun ia akan membawamu sampai ke ujung dunia—seandainya Levi bisa, seandainya 'ujung dunia' yang digembar-gemborkan masyarakat itu benar adanya.

.

Ada kala dimana ia merasa lautan begitu luas dan ia tak beranjak kemana-mana. Burung-burung itu terlihat sama dan biru yang ditangkap matanya tak tampak berbeda. Gelembung-gelembung di buritan muncul silih berganti dengan interval yang nyaris monoton. Langit di siang hari pun sama saja—tak lebih dari hampar biru muda dengan sedikit semburat putih awan.

Semua terlihat sama dari sini, dan ia takut tak beranjak kemana-mana.

Lebih dari ketakutannya pada ujung dunia yang sedang ditujunya, atau ketakutannya akan kematian yang bisa menjemputnya kapan saja di atas lautan, Levi takut ia tak pergi kemana pun—stagnan terdiam di tempat yang sama tanpa ia ketahui.

Tapi ketakutan itu akan sirna tiap kali daratan terpampang di depan mata. Sering kali pulau-pulau kecil dan sesekali yang agak lebih besar. Pernah juga ia bertemu daratan yang begitu luas sampai ia kira ujung dunia benar-benar ada, dan sudah dekat jaraknya.

Tiap kali ia bertemu pulau, besar atau pun kecil, wajah datarnya akan dihiasi lengkung senyum sederhana dan matanya yang gelap akan bersinar. Suatu perasaan bahagia yang lebih ke arah lega menyusupi dadanya—ia pergi meninggalkan pulau asalnya untuk membuktikan teori Copernicus dan setidaknya, apabila teori itu tidak benar, ia telah pergi ke tempat yang belum dijamah manusia sebelumnya.

Senyum langka itu biasanya bertahan selama daratan yang ditemuinya masih bisa dilihat dengan teropong kecil miliknya, untuk kemudian digantikan dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditafsirkan. Senyumnya akan menghilang, dia akan sering menghela nafas, kemudian matanya menerawang jauh ke depan—ke horizon batas lazuardi dan samudra yang bukan kepalang luasnya. Pandangan itu seolah bertanya, "Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar? Apakah bumi benar-benar bulat?"

Mungkin ada sedikit rasa sepi dan khawatir yang ia sembunyikan, karena setelah melempar pandangan jauh ke depan, ia akan membisikkan sebuah nama. Pelan, berharap angin bisa menyampaikan rindunya yang tak terucapkan.

.

Daratan!

Yang menakjubkan, itulah daratannya. Tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan, serta tempat ia kembali sekarang. Itu daratannya, yang akhirnya ia jumpai lagi. Itulah pulau kecilnya, tempat ia berangkat—dan karena ia kembali ke sana, berarti teori yang ingin ia buktikan benar adanya.

Levi tidsk tersenyum, tidak menangis haru, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti ketika orang-orang di pulau berkumpul di dermaga dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Ia hanya menengadahkan kepala ke langit. Ia... bahagia.

Entah kenapa kata itu tak cocok untuknya.

.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa melalukannya selain kau?" Hanji menepuk-nepuk pundaknya; bangga. Dialah dalang dari petualangan yang Levi lakukan—bersama beberapa awak kapal, tentunya—selama bertahun-tahun.

Levi, sebenarnya, ingin menghadiahi Hanji tendangan manis di pipi sebagai balasan dari ucapan selamat datangnya yang terdengar menyebalkan, tapi urung karena suami wanita itu—Erwin Smith—ada di sana juga. Akhirnya ia hanya mendengus dan berkata, "Seharusnya lakukanlah sendiri."

"Jangan begitu! Lebih baik kita minum anggur untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu!"

Levi tak kuasa melawan tarikan maut wanita yang 10 cm lebih tinggi darinya itu.

.

Ia tahu kalau Hanji yang mabuk dan dirinya yang kelelahan bukan kombinasi yang bagus. Yang ada malah Hanji tambah mabuk dan dirinya tambah lelah karena akhirnya harus mengantar wanita itu pulang (salahkan Erwin yang pulang duluan dengan alasan besok harus kerja).

Akhirnya ia pulang—jam 12 malam, astaga!—dalam keadaan badan hancur lebur. Benar-benar... hancur.

Tangannya merogoh saku, mengeluarkan kunci, kemudian membuka kunci pintu. Ia memutar kenop dan ruang tamu yang masih sama seperti ketika ia berangkat pun menyambutnya dalam hening.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam, meletakkan sepatu di rak, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Diputarnya kenop dan dibukanya pintu. Kemudian Levi menyalakan lampu.

Buku-buku masih berada di raknya, tas tergeletak di atas rak, lemari menjulang di pojok ruangan, tempat tidur yang rapi walau agak berdebu, dan... tunggu, memang ia pernah mengukir sesuatu di atas meja?

Levi berjalan mendekat. Dibacanya lamat-lamat tulisan yang diukir dengan pisau di atas meja kayunya.

Sesuatu seperti menghantam ulu hatinya.

.

"Harusnya KAU bilang pada AKU dari awal, Erwin! Aku BERHAK tahu soal ini!"

"Aku pikir dia tak ingin kau tahu."

"Aku HARUS tahu karena ia pergi menyusulKU! Di tengah lautan, sendirian! Apa yang kau pikirkan memberinya izin, bahkan kapal, untuk berlayar?"

"Ia tidak sendirian, Levi, ia punya kru," Erwin menjawab dengan tenang, "Toh ia juga pria. Biarkan ia memperjuangkan apa yang ingin ia perjuangkan."

"Dia anak kecil!"

"Umurnya 17 tahun."

"Dan aku pergi ketika usiaku 35! Kau gila?"

"Dia yang gila. Tergila-gila pada lautan, dunia luar—dan padamu."

.

"Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan, Bocah?"

Si Pria _Brunette_ tersenyum lebar. "Aku pulang, Levi-san," katanya sebelum menghambur ke pelukan pria yang lebih pendek.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf, Bodoh," Levi memukul pelan lengan si _Brunette_.

Si _Brunette_ tertawa kecil, "Aku senang Levi-san bisa sampai ke sini lagi dengan selamat dan menungguku."

"Seperti aku punya pulau lain untuk pulang saja."

Eren, si _Brunette_ , melepaskan pelukannya. Dia dapat melihat wajah yang mulai terlihat menua itu melukiskan senyum simpul. Ia bahagia, sejujurnya, lebih karena ia akhirnya bisa bertemu Levi lagi—bukan karena ia bisa kembali pulang. Kecuali 'pulang' didefinisikan sebagai kembali ke sisi Levi, maka ia sangat bahagia bisa pulang.

"Levi-san, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?"

"Oh, boleh. Di rumahku saja."

Mata Eren berkilau seperti anak kecil melihat mainan baru, "Levi-san yang akan memasak?"

Levi tersenyum ganjil—cenderung ke senyum pahit sebenarnya, "Tidak. Petra, istriku, yang akan memasak."

 **TAMAT**

 _ **Attack on Titan**_ alias _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ adalah properti sah yang dimiliki oleh **Hajime Isayama**. Saya selaku coretpenghancurkaraktercoret penulis nista ini tidsk mengambil keuntungan material apa pun.

...Ending yang abal. Saya tahu. Sekali lagi, ending cerita saya aneh banget #tenggeleminDiriKeLaut.

Btw, ini ditulis untuk self-challenge My 500 Words selama sebulan. Nulis selama sebulan, minimal 500 kata, tanpa edit. Jadi emang ide awalnya cuma satu paragraf awal doang, sisanya dipikir sambil jalan, makanya abal #headbang

Much love,

- **bego** d **e** l **u** x **e** -


End file.
